Castelia Confectionaries
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: Hilda bumps into a familiar face in Castelia City a few years after her return, but the middle of a city where people are pushing past to get to their destinations and don't have time to wait for you to talk, it's better to sit down in a cozy pastry shop to have a nice chat, even when the waitresses happen to be rather dim that day.


**You thought I had finished my FerrisWheelShipping stories?**

**Hilda: Um, I guess?**

**Au contraire, mon capitan, SHE'S BACK! *poofs with mariachi band...and N***

**N: Um...Buy gold, world peace, and end SOPA. Enjoy!**

**(Cookie for you if you get the Star Trek reference! I mean, it's not like it's hard for you Trekkies out there)**

* * *

She knew it was bound to happen. Just knew, deep inside she knew. She had expected it to happen somewhere memorable, like Dragonspiral Tower or maybe the Ferris Wheel or something. She visited those places every once in a while after finally returning to Unova. She had been searching and searching everywhere but finally decided that if he was going to show up it would be in one of those places. She trained herself to not be surprised to see him and not too disappointed to not see him.

So she was thrown completely off guard when it actually happened.

Hilda trotted through Castelia City in search of hot chocolate. It was an abnormally cold day in Unova due to the effect of the Kyurem event not having completely left, not even three years after, but she liked the cold. It was a good excuse to bundle up and drink hot chocolate. She had her favorite scarf and coat on, and her favorite short shorts that still fit her over black leggings that matched her coat.

As expected she had to wait a long time—about thirty minutes—to buy enough cups of hot chocolate to share with her Pokémon friends and one for herself. At first only allowing herself to hold her hot chocolate and warm her hands while smelling its delicious scent, Hilda walked through the large city, looking at the many advertisements for such stupid things as "Pillow PokéPets" or the season premiere of "Pretty Little Purrloins" or something. She hasn't seen a single advertisement that actually appealed to her, besides the Gym logo.

Shrugging, she breathed out a puff of air with a grin. Hilda loved it when she could see her breath in the cold air; it appealed to her childlike imagination. She was naïve in that way, much like her Pokémon.

She sipped her hot chocolate, wincing as it burned her tongue upon first contact. "I hate these cups," she muttered. She envied her Reshiram, who, as a Fire-Type, could just sip it without worrying. "I'll bet you're just busting your little guts laughing in that Master Ball, aren't you, Reshiram?"

"I'm afraid she is, but she doesn't truly mean it in an insulting way, I assure you," murmured a quiet voice that came from right behind her.

Hilda froze. She knew that voice. She had yearned to hear it for _so long_, but never expected to hear it _here_. Not in the middle of the biggest city in Unova. She turned on the spot and sure enough there stood N. Pale and green-haired, just as she had remembered. "N," she breathed.

N was smiling sheepishly, a steaming cup of what smelled like coffee in his gloved hands. "Hi, Hilda. It's been a while."

Hilda felt a smile involuntarily spread across her face. "I'll say," she said quietly. Noticing the people walking around the pair giving them dirty looks as they maneuvered around, she grabbed N's hand. "I want to talk, but let's get out of this crowd."

"I know a good place to sit down," suggested N. His face was tinged slightly red as he glanced down at their touching hands. "This place right here makes delicious pastries."

"Awesome." The pair went in and plopped down at a table on the second floor of the cozy café. Hilda laced her fingers and propped her chin on her hands. "So where have you been these past five years?"

"Around. After I left on Zekrom, I didn't really know where to go, but I eventually landed in Hoenn. Have you been there? It's very nice, much hotter than Unova."

"Cool! I've never been but I think I might have family there...second cousin. Twice removed. Or something," laughed Hilda. "I honestly can't remember."

N chuckled. "No, I didn't meet them. At least, I don't think so. I think I would've remembered meeting someone who has the pleasure of being related to you, Hilda." He smiled, obviously not realizing how that sounded to Hilda.

The brunette blushed and opened her mouth without the idea of what to say. Luckily, she was spared having to respond for their waitress appeared at just the right time.

"Ready to order?" she asked in a cheerful tone.

"Oh, um..." said Hilda, opening her menu and quickly picking something out at random. "Can I have the créme buleé, please?" she asked.

"Certainly!" When she turned to N her demeanor suddenly switched, becoming subtly more girly and flirty. "And you...sir?" Hilda narrowed her eyes behind her menu.

"I would like a bignet, please," replied N.

"Sure thing," she said with a wink. "Anything else, cutie?" Catching Hilda's death glare while N shook his head she cleared her throat and asked, "And drinks?"

"Nothing," said Hilda coldly. Even N shrank at its hidden ferocity. He nodded in agreement, patting his coffee.

The waitress nodded, her face pink, and walked away meekly.

"What...was that?" asked N quietly.

"Couldn't you tell?" snapped Hilda. "She was flirting with you." Some nerve, flirting with one of her customers who was sitting across with a girl who could've been his date! What kind of person even did that, anyway? Hilda was too ticked off to color at the thought of their being on a date.

N tipped his head. "Interesting. Could you explain what flirting is?"

Hilda facepalmed. "For crying out loud...Aren't you supposed to be twenty-five now? She was interested in you so she acted cute and girly to try to show off. Like how Volbeat show off their lights to try and get Illumise to notice them." Did Ghetsis ever teach the guy anything useful?

"Ohh..." said N, finally understanding. As if he read her mind, he murmured, "I was told many things in my youth but for some reason the word 'flirting' never popped up in my vocabulary." Then N frowned. "But I don't understand. Why would she be interested in me?"

"Because you're gorgeous, you idiot!" Hilda's hands covered her mouth as her face reddened. She hadn't meant to say that. "I...uh..."

N's eyebrows shot up. "Ohh, I see. You..." N then leaned forward and pointed a finger at Hilda, "are jealous."

"_What?!_"

"That's it. You're jealous because the waitress was flirting with me," said N triumphantly. He smirked.

"What? No. No, I am not jealous."

"I can see it in your face."

"Well, I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mr. Harmonia."

"It's Mr. Gropius, actually. And no, I'm correct. This hypothesis has been proven."

Hilda crossed her arms and huffed. She knew N was right, and knowing that didn't help her. "Whatever. Kindly finish your story."

N's smirk turned into a frown. "Have I angered you?" Coming from anyone else it would have been a teasing question, but Hilda could see that N's qualm was genuine. She had to grin at his naïvety, so much more profound than her own.

"You're fine," she said.

N half-smiled and continued. "As I was saying, I landed in Hoenn. I resided there for about two years, but Zekrom sensed trouble; he sensed the presence of Kyurem. He and I flew to Unova and we arrived just in time to rescue a girl named Rosa and her Pokémon from being frozen by my..." N's smiled faded as he choked on the word. "Father. He used a terrible machine to fuze my friend and Kyurem."

Hilda clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. "No!" she breathed.

"Yes. Fortunately, Rosa defeated Ghetsis and rescued my friend Zekrom. I...I released him so that Rosa could capture him. He is no longer my Pokémon, but he will always be my...friend..." N's voice wavered slightly and his eyes were misty.

Hilda reached over and clasped one of his hands with both of her own. She smiled sadly and looked at him with what she hoped was a sympathetic expression.

N smiled. "Thank you."

"What happened after that?" Hilda asked quietly.

"I stayed in Unova. I would head to the Ferris Wheel on Fridays and the Elite Four occasionally, and on one occasion I visited my old home. But as for the rest of the time, I..." N gulped. "Well, I went looking for you, Hilda."

Her mouth gaped open. "What?! _You_ were looking for...but I was looking for you too!"

N's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" he asked, almost hopefully.

"Well, yeah! Right after you left I apprehended the rest of the Seven Sages and left to go look for you! Looker (he's a detective) said that he spotted you in a distant region so I went to look in Johto. It's so pretty, and it has such a rich culture! I went to Kanto too, but then figured that you'd come back to Unova, so I returned home not two months ago. Everyone was so happy to see me," Hilda added affectionately, remembering the party her mother had thrown her. "But I really only looked in the places that we had met. Y'know, Dragonspiral Tower, the Ferris Wheel, stuff like that."

N nodded. "Understandable. I suppose we only just missed each other. However, you don't know how pleased I am to hear that you wanted to find me as well. I'm glad you care."

Hilda grinned bashfully. "Course I care. I'm happy you were looking for me, too..." She squeezed his hand, which was still locked between two of her own. She then released to take a sip of her cocoa as the food arrived. "Thanks," she muttered as the waitress gave them a friendly smile (though a bit more friendly to N) and handed them their food.

"Enjoy!" She walked off with a smile as Hilda glowered at her.

N took a bite of his bignet. "Wonderful," he sighed. "Just as good as I remembered."

Hilda hesitantly took a spoonful of créme buleé and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes bulged. "This is the best stuff I've ever tasted," she whispered. N chuckled.

"Can I have a taste?" he asked.

"Hunh?" Hilda looked up, and swallowed her bite. "Oh, sure..." she said as she began to push the bowl over to N. "Hope you don't mind using my sp—" But the words froze in her mouth when N grasped her wrists and grasped them, gently elbowing the bowl out of the way.

"I didn't mean in that way." He leaned forward and pecked her on the mouth. Though it was for just a second, Hilda's insides lurched and she turned a bright red. She touched her mouth blankly.

"What...was that?"

N licked his lips. "I said I wanted a taste."

Hilda blinked. "I...okay. But why...?"

The green-haired man tipped his head in his usual naïve little way. "But your words indicated that you cared about me, didn't they?"

Hilda grinned, her cheeks rosy. "Someone's been paying attention. I just usually don't kiss on the first date."

"Our prolonged separation is a good enough excuse, I think, to make an exception." N sipped his coffee.

Hilda giggled. "If you say so." She sighed, eating another spoonful of her snack. "You're lucky I like you so much, otherwise I would've slapped you."

N grinned cheekily as he continued to ingest his caffeine-laden drink.

The two swapped tales of their adventures for the rest of the day, and N insisted on walking her to her new, posh apartment, which she had bought upon arriving back home. As they parted ways, it was Hilda's turn to grab his cheeks and kiss him on the mouth. She then handed him a piece of paper with her number scribbled on it along with a cute doodle of a Zorua.

When she closed the door, Hilda sank to the ground in a lovestruck heap, a wide smile on her face. When Bianca came for a surprise visit with a homemade casserole to share, she was shocked to see Hilda still sprawled out on the floor, giggling like a teenager.

And when Rosa met N at the Ferris Wheel, he was so happy he was almost floating with anime heart-eyes. It took a while for her to get the whole story from him but when she did she squealed in a girly way, exclaiming happily how "adorable" she thought it all was. N heartily agreed with her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I've been working on it since my trip to New York this past summer on a tour bus. Seriously, if you're planning a trip to NYC, don't worry about how much you look like a tourist or even if you don't feel like going on a tour, DO IT. You don't have to listen, just look at the sights and feel the cold wind on your face. It's amazing, especially for someone as me, who is well acquainted with hot summers.**

**Gosh. This year was, like, sooo late when it came to summer. Freezing cold in May.(Take that, global warming!) I love the cold...**

**I take it, however, that you didn't really care to read another one of my long and random author's notes, so if you are reading this then...well, you know you can just skip it if you felt like favoriting or following, or reviewing. (Hint, hint!)**

**But if you are still reading this, then thanks! God bless ya'll!**

**~Shippings~**


End file.
